


Is this real?!?

by Willow456



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: Dream Shifting, F/F, Female Reader, I can do a male if people want ??, Not real, Oral, Penetration, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Reality Shift, Sex, gift for friend, not for kids ;), sexual interaction, the things i do for people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow456/pseuds/Willow456
Summary: When watching your favourite scene from Harry Potter where draco is being sassy (as always) you drift into a deep sleep but when you ‘wake up’ you have an unexpected guestWill it be everything you hoped for? Or will you wake up
Relationships: Spicy - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Is this real?!?

The Harry Potter marathon had been going on for hours now but Courtney will be damned if she let herself fall to sleep when her future husband was in the screen. Draco malfoy player by the gorgeous Tom Felton was being his cocky self with a smirk that could get Courtney to do just about anything. He was hot, like unworldly hot she just couldn’t place the fact that he was now into his early 30s. She always did have a thing for older men. The hours chugged by and before she knew it the clock read 4:36am. “Shit I have college tomorrow!” The sudden realisation of maybe this Harry Potter marathon wasn’t the best thing to do knowing she had school the next day had finally hit. She wasn’t about to waste time getting undressed from her shorts and cotton tank top she put in previously when she was getting ready for the movie sesh. Closing her eyes tighter hoping that would set her rem cycle of sleep into motion faster, all she could think about was him. Tom Felton and his ocean blue eyes looking down on her, lapping up her beauty beneath. BEEP BEEP BEEP “How is it time already, feels like I have been asleep for two minutes. For fuck sake!” Courtney went to fumble in the darkness for her phone to switch of the repetitive alarm. “Where the fuxk is my phone!” Her rage was slowly building as she stumbled to the light switch located on the other side of her box room. The moment the light flicked on Courtney had to stifle as scream as in the corner of her room sat her crush - Tom Felton holding her phone. That smirk in person hit so much better. Her legs felt weak just from that damned smoulder. “Now that’s some bad language you were using there, so I have to...teach you a lesson” Her throat was dry and she couldn’t even muster a word to reply back to him. Usually she always knew what to say in every situation, her mind was sharp with come backs but at the moment all she could hold on to was a small nod. A husky laugh tumbled from Toms mouth and all Courtney could think about was how sweet he probably tasted. This made her body rise with heat forcing her to cross her legs over to soften the pressure they was forming in her stomach. Tom stood up, his 5’9 frame towering over Courtney’s 5’4 body. It created a blanket of safety for her, it was strange she had never felt this way before. Noticing that she was getting comfortable he decided to shake things up - lifting her up with ease and slamming into the wall producing a shocked gasp from Courtney’s ruby lips. Tom loved her reactions it was like his drug to see her eyes widen and breath heavy as he kissed down her neck leaving little purple love bites to claim what was now his. “God you’re so beautiful I can’t wait to have you screaming my name” for the first time she was able to produced a word. “Bet” really, of all the seductive things she could of said she said that. He seemed to be amused at her spark of confidence, shivers shot up her spine as he laughed into the crook of her neck. It was moving too slow - he was moving to slow and all she wanted was to be under the sheets with his slim toned pumping above her. Her legs tightened around his waist, yanking him into her. The pressure of Tom’s body slamming against hers was something that couldn’t be matched and she wanted it over and over again. “Awe princess are you getting impatient with me...don’t worry I am gonna make you never want to wake up again”, whimpers leave your lips as Tom lays you on the bed and continues to kiss down your body until he reaches your heat. He lugs one of your legs over his shoulder to keep you from closing them and as his face reaches your sex, hot breaths dance on your clit causing you to arch your back and legs to shake. “Tom stop teasing me” you wine as he kitten licks your heat. “Is this not enough for you princess, good because I was just getting started with you” as he slides up your body to nip at your exposed skin you can feel his rock hard erection rubbing against your entrance. It causes you to bite your lip and pull on his perfectly mouse blond hair, Tom grunts at the action as he removes your shorts down your freshly fake tanned skin. Standing up he lugged of his own pants freeing his member into view. Now you were worried that had to be at least nine inches. Now you get why he was teasing you so much, such a gentleman. “Ready princess” he whispers into your ear as he lines him self up with you, after a quick nod from you he didn’t hold back just like he promised. With one deep thrust he was all the way in and the feeling of being filled up this much made you whimper his name. “Princess I think we can do a little better then that”. After laying a few hard Spanks on your ass he began to move. One, two, thre-...found it. He smirked as he hit your g spot sending you into complete ecstasy as your back curls at the feeling. Low moans and grunts in your ear made the knot in your stomach tighten, within minutes you were both close from toms magic talent; why does this have to be a dream? “Cum with me princess” that was all you needed for the wall to break and the pressure to snap. His name being screamed from your mouth as a wave of pleasure washed over you. Out of breath, hot but satisfied he laid on top of you as your stroked his now messy hair. “It’s time to wake up Courtney” your mother’s voice came from Toms mouth. Confused you listened again to him. “COURTNEY GET UP YOU ARE LATE” Your eyes pride open and it was 11:54 and your college wanted you in for 12. Fuck.


End file.
